Diner
A diner is a business that serves as an eating establishment. Specifically, it is a type of restaurant that serves traditional meals for breakfast, lunch and dinner such as burgers, sandwiches, eggs, waffles, meat loaf, etc. These businesses earned their name from the fact that their booths are fashioned in the style of dining cars, such as one might find on a train. Waitresses tend to wear aprons, have jovial attitudes and a penchant for nicknaming items on the menu. ; Blairstown Diner: In June of 1979, Steve Christy came to the Blairstown Diner for some coffee and a hot meal. He conversed with a waitress there named Sandy. Christy flirted with Sandy and told him about the crew of camp counselors he had working for him over at Camp Crystal Lake, which he described as "babes in the woods". Sandy teased Steve by giving him a discount on his meal, then said that he owed her a "night on the town". Friday the 13th (1980) ; Ikos Diner: The Ikos Diner was located on Roger Avenue and was operated by Lucy Ikos. A mysterious stranger came into the diner demanding liquor and raw hamburger. Lucy Ikos refused to serve him, citing that the sale of alcohol was illegal during the winter and that they only served beef one of two ways - frozen or burnt. When the stranger began to get riled up, Sheriff Eben Oleson entered the diner and asked him to leave. The stranger got in his face, but Stella Oleson forced him to back down by pointing a gun to the back of his head. 30 Days of Night (2007) ; Springwood Diner: The Springwood Diner was an all-night eatery located in the town of Springwood, Ohio. An unidentified red-haired woman and Nancy Holbrook worked here as waitresses. Frequent customers included Dean Russell, Quentin Smith, Jesse Braun and Kris Fowles. In 2007, Dean Rusell came into the diner after suffering from severe sleep deprivation. He dozed off at a table and had a dream that he was inside a darker version of the diner, which was empty save for one inattentive waitress. After calling out to her unsuccessfully, Dean followed her into the kitchen and saw a grease fire burning on the stove and the rotting heads of several animals resting upon the counter tops. As Dean wandered around, the nightmarish dream demon Freddy Krueger leaped out from the shadows and attacked him with his razor glove, slashing him across the palm of his hand. Thanks to the efforts of another waitress named Nancy Holbrook, Dean awakened with a start back in his booth in the front of the diner. He looked down at his hand and saw that there was a gash across his palm, right where Krueger had attacked him. Dean's friend Kris Fowles came into the diner looking for him and immediately took note of his physical state. Dean began telling her about the nightmares he had been having and that he doesn't want to go to sleep. As frustration began to overtake him, Dean spilled his coffee cup and Kris got up to get some fresh napkins. In the few seconds that she was gone, Dean had a microsleep episode and found himself suffering from a waking nightmare. Krueger came back for him and forced Dean to slice open his own throat with a steak knife. Kris watched in horror unable to do anything. A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) References Category:30 Days of Night (2007)/Miscellaneous Category:Satan's Sadists (1969)/Miscellaneous